Ash Landers
Ash Landers (アッシュ・ランダーズ, Asshu Randāzu) is Queen Victoria's butler and aide in the first season of the anime. He is the male counterpart of Angela Blanc. Appearance Ash is a tall man with white hair, amethyst eyes, and a pale complexion. He typically dresses in a white suit with a plum-purple waistcoat, a white cravat, and black gloves. He fights with a rapier, which is strong enough to cut through steel. In his angel form, Ash is able to pierce flesh with the feathers of his long, white wings.Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 24 Personality Ash initially appears calm, quiet, and loyal to Queen Victoria. As a fallen angel, he seems to think of himself as superior to others, and is annoyed by the Queen's human qualities.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 23 Even before his true self is revealed, Sebastian Michaelis is notably suspicious of him''Kuroshitsuji'' anime, Episode 17 and views him as a vulgar man. He eventually falls into insanity, leading Sebastian to comment he might be a Fallen Angel. When he reveals his true form, he discloses that he is the masculine half of an angel, although he and his alternate feminine form, Angela, have separate personalities. He and Angela are mirrored images of one another, their personalities being distinct opposites. In his female form (or the 'luna' form of a woman) he seems shyer yet strictly abides by the rules. However in his male form, he finds fighting, in particular, to be exciting; Ash becomes almost maniacal about it, and easily angry when any attention is diverted away from him during a fight, hinting a deeper madness that may differentiate him from other Fallen Angels and adds more weight to the possibility he may have been cast out. Anime's Synopsis Indian Butler Arc Ash first appears beside Queen Victoria at the curry contest, relaying small speeches from her to the audience at large. When Mina and the crowd break out from eating curryma, he does not seem concerned about it, but finds it interesting that some audience members are not affected, as he states that there is no human whose heart is free of darkness. His musings lead Ciel Phantomhive to wonder if the reason for this is because those who ate the afflicted curry had Sebastian's curry shortly thereafter, negating the curryma's effects. Ciel relays this to Sebastian, who force-feeds his curry to the affected and saves the audience. Afterwards, the queen declares him the winner. Ash approaches Ciel and personally congratulates him on his victory, promising to get the Royal Warrant to him soon. Book of Doomsday Arc Ash appears briefly at Phantomhive Manor to inform Ciel of the cult and to request that he either disband or eliminate it, on behalf of the queen. However, he leaves the option of what to do up to Ciel, and takes his leave shortly afterward. Conspiracy and Revenge Arc .]] He first appears at Ciel's manor, to ask that he retrieve an important item from John Stanley's corpse. However, he later frames Ciel and Lau for drug trafficking and has them arrested by the Scotland Yard. He is next seen at the Exposition, explaining that he came into contact with the queen after her husband's death and he is helping her purify London. He attacks Ciel on the queen's orders, but is stopped by Sebastian. Sebastian and him duel briefly, but cuts the fight short, lest they injure the citizens below.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 22 Shortly after, the queen complains to him about being in pain from Albert's rotting flesh. He attempts to purify it, but she refuses, stating that she is already pure. Finding her delusions annoying, he abandons her, and Ciel later blames him for her death. After he flies away, he goes to the Phantomhive manor and retrieves Pluto, forcing him to set most of London on fire. While London is on fire, he encounters Sebastian, who has abandoned Ciel. He suggests that they join together, which initially confuses Sebastian. However, he reveals that he is also Angela. This noticeably disgusts Sebastian, who deserts Ash/Angela, and rejoins Ciel after he begins to show signs of returning to his "former self." Ash sets off to the bridge, which is built out of the human sacrifices and soul, to which Sebastian comments that it cannot possibly be a holy bridge. With Ciel wounded, Sebastian scales up the bridge to meet the fallen angel, who is relishing in the impurities and sins of the dead. Switching back and forth between Angela and Ash, the fallen angel taunts the demon. He also claims how the impurities are more joyous than the finest of furs, and that it increases his power. As they begin to engage in battle, Ash tries to call upon the demon dog Pluto, but he doesn't show up. Enraged by this, he shoots feathers out in recoil. After Sebastian enters his true demonic form, which he himself even refers to as "revolting", a countdown from ten begins as the fallen angel is torn into pieces. Ash, shouting out in agony, repeats the word "filthy" over and over again. Quotes * "Her Majesty and her husband have a strong will to lead England into a bright world without filth. This will has also cleaned her own dirt, turning her into a spotless girl. What a noble aim. She fits perfectly as the master of an angel." * "No matter how much compassion they were given, humans cannot be saved." * "A huge effort is needed to burn away the uncleanliness and depravity of this city." * (Speaking as himself and Angela)"If you hunger, I can come to you as a woman as well." Trivia * In the first season of the Kuroshitsuji anime, Ash acts as Queen Victoria's aide instead of John Brown. * Ash can read tea leaves. * In the FUNimation sub of Kuroshitsuji, his first name was misspelled as Ashe. * It is hinted that Ash was the sole force controlling Drossel, as his voice was heard as they spoke back and forth while Drossel asked him about the materials to make his dolls out of. Parts of his distinct clothing can be viewed as well.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 10 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime-Only Characters Category:Queen's Servants Category:Book of Doomsday Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Category:Indian Butler Arc Category:Fallen Angels Category:Male characters